Sing for Me - Len x Oliver Oneshot
by Oliver-Kagamine
Summary: Two souls bound together by lyrics strung out through a solemn melody...


~3rd Person POV~

"Your hands in mine, darling give me that feeling again~" Oliver sang the lyrics to a forgotten song, one he grew up with, although he had already forgotten the name of it too. "One last kiss before you go, taste of cherries on my lips, feel your hands run down my hips~ We're starting over, as if it's our special routine~"

Len, perched just outside the door, was enchanted with Oliver's voice. Everything about him, actually. The way he sang soft and slow, the way his voice rang out like smooth honey, he ups and downs, the rocking of his body to the beat, the way he held the microphone gently and tenderly in his hands, the way his expression showed exactly what the song was telling; he loved everything.

The lyrics poured from Oliver's mouth again. "And I know that you~ Love me too~ You're spinning around in my head every day, every night~" He placed a hand to his chest here, leaning forward as if he were singing to a crowd. "And yet here I am~ Wondering again, what would I ever do if I lost you...?" He stopped, slowly returning to a normal posture. The song seemed to end there, and he set the microphone back in it's stand.

Len was curious. He didn't know why, but he stood up and ran in. "I know you're wondering about me~" He started; the words came to him somehow. "I know you're scared~ Just let it be~ I know you couldn't live without me~"

"Eh—?!" Oliver squeaked and blushed at being heard, but Len compelled him to continue their duet. He took the microphone back up. "I-I'll wait for you~"

"No matter how long~" Len continued, slowly taking Oliver's hand.

"I'll keep on singing our song~"

"And someday~"

"We'll be free~"

"Cause I know that you're thinking 'bout..."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes, finishing the last note, "Me..."

They stood there for a moment, until Oliver pulled back with a blush, setting the microphone down again. "Y-you know that song...?" He asked slowly, keeping his head away from Len.

"No," Len admitted, moving closer. "The ending felt wrong when you stopped, and...I just knew the lyrics." He laughed a bit, shrugging.

Oliver glanced back. "My...mother sang that duet with my father at their wedding. She told me many times how much it meant to her."

That made Len blush. Was it some kind of wedding tradition—? That might've caused a misunderstanding— "R-really?"

Oliver nodded, turning back. He brushed some of his bright blond hair behind his ear. "Yes... Len, you...you sang beautifully." He smiled slightly—a shy, yet sincere one.

The older paused, enraptured by the beauty before him. "Y-yeah...?" Flinching, he gathered what Oliver said in his mind. "Y-you were much better than I was—"

"N-no way," Oliver shook his head. "You were..." He stopped, flinching. That was when he realized that this all sounded familiar. It made sense...or rather, it didn't?

Len noticed the flinch, tilting his head. "You alri—?!"

Oliver cupped Len's cheeks in his hands, kissing him gently, and for a long while. Finally pulling away, he started laughing. "Len...! Len!"

Len blushed even more, shocked. "W-wha—?"

"I get it!" The younger boy hugged him tightly. "This song...it's special! I can't believe I blew over it like that!" He giggled. "Len, the only way you'd ever know the lyrics without hearing the song was—" He slowed down. "W-was if you were my soulmate..."

It took a moment for Len to process that, his face somehow growing even darker. "W-what—?!"

"You see," the bird-lover started, pointing a finger in the air, "my mom wrote this song herself. I don't know how, but she found out that somehow the song could only be sung in duets with your soulmate—" He rambled on. "Even if you've heard the song, you can't sing it with someone else if you're hearing them. They have to be your soulmate...!"

Len blinked. It didn't seem possible, but... "O-Oliver, I don't...really think that's true..." He looked away. "C...can't my love just be expressed by myself first...?"

Oliver blinked. "It's true!" He gasped, kissing Len again. "I'm so happy it was you, Len! I've always kinda liked you..." He smiled sheepishly, starting to sing again. "Your hands in mine~" He took a hold of Len's hands, humming along. "Darling give me that feeling again~"

Len blushed, continuing. "O-one last kiss before you go...~ Taste of cherries on my lips~"

"Feel your hands run down my hips~" Oliver led Len's hands down, and they were both blushing. He wrapped his arms around Len's neck instead. "We're starting over, as if it's our special routine~"

"And I know that you," Len leaned his head against Oliver's, "love me too~"

"You're spinning around in my head, every day, every night~" This was special. Oliver could hear Len's breath with each note he sang. He didn't want this to end. "And yet, here I am...~ Wondering again, what would I ever do if I lost you...~?"

Len smiled at him, his heart pounding as he sang along. "I know you're wondering about me~ I know you're scared, just let it be~ I know you couldn't live without me~"

Oliver giggled a bit before continuing. It was true; he really didn't know what would happen if Len disappeared. "I'll wait for you~"

"No matter how long~"

"I'll keep singing our song~" Oliver brought his face closer again.

"And someday~" Len did the same.

"We'll be free~"

Their voices overlapped, singing the end of the song, "Cause I know you're thinking 'bout...me~"

Pressing their lips together, a sweet and comforting sensation washed over both of them.

Parting, the two exchange fond glances at each other before intertwining their fingers.

"I love you," Oliver whispered to Len.

"I love you too," Len whispered back, chuckling softly.

This song was theirs now. It wasn't Oliver's, it wasn't his mother's; it was theirs.

Their song. Their love.


End file.
